


Surprise Me

by Marlinspirkhall



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Chess, Flirting, Hand Kisses, M/M, One-Shot, Short, Vulcans, Vulcans Being Vulcans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinspirkhall
Summary: The first time Jim kisses Spock’s hand, Spock freezes in place and doesn’t move for 10 minutes.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 14
Kudos: 145





	Surprise Me

**Author's Note:**

> Original Author's note, Dec 2020: Spock.exe has crashed. This felt like it called for a TOS setting & I’m more comfy with [writing] AOS, so forgive me if this is uh, terrible.

“Well played, Mr Spock.” The Captain flashes him a smile, as he usually does after losing a game of chess, although, this time, he reaches across the table.

Something flickers over his face- a smirk, perhaps- and his hand meets Spock’s, lifting it slightly. Spock permits the gesture with a raised eyebrow. After a moment, Kirk bows, and presses the briefest kiss to the back of his hand. His lips barely brush the skin- and yet, it is enough.

Spock inhales sharply, but is otherwise still. Silent.

The joviality fades. “… Spock?”

He blinks, dimly aware that their hands are intertwined. Kirk straightens, his eyes glowing with barely-controlled concern; which buzzes through his skin like an undercurrent. There’s a split second before Kirk pieces it together, and then-

Panic.

The grip vanishes, replaced by careful hands not-quite touching his shoulders. They continue for a moment: light, inquisitive touches. Kirk peers into his face, then wrings his hands, pacing around him and talking too fast to process. Apologising. Spock blinks, again, and says nothing. A strange warmth creeps through him, beginning and ending on the back of his palm.

Spock knows he should reach for him, say something, but he can only tilt his head, the slightest smile playing on his lips. Oblivious to this, Kirk continues.

He watches him with growing amusement.

Kirk moves over to the comm panel on the wall, reaching for one of the buttons. “Call Bones and see-”

“No.” Spock takes a step forwards. “It is not necessary to involve the doctor.”

Kirk turns to him, mouth falling open. “Belay that order,” he says, stiffly, wheeling on Spock. “I thought I’d broken you!”

The eyebrow quirks. “Illogical, Captain. Although, you did… Surprise me.”

He narrows his eyes. “Oh?”

And then, Spock begins to explain.

*

Two games of chess later, Kirk leans back in his chair. “So, I assume, in order to have the greatest effect, I would need to kiss the inside of your hand?”

Spock says nothing, but, slowly, presents his palm to him with a sly smile. With a laugh, Kirk bows his head again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Tumblr Post](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/637494222567751680/the-first-time-jim-kisses-spocks-hand-spock)


End file.
